The invention relates to a method for requesting destination information within a map view shown on a display device, to a method for navigating in a map view reproduced on a display device, to a computer program product storing one of these methods and to a navigation unit which is suitable for carrying out such methods.
Navigation calculations for determining a route from a starting point to a destination point are based on two-dimensional geoinformation data. The user of a route search program running on a computer or of a navigation unit arranged in a vehicle has to select the destination for his trip by inputting letters or by making a selection from a predefined list. To this end, he needs to know the name of his destination already, however. This is often not the case in foreign places. In the same way, he can request destination information relating to the points (points of interest) included in the data, for example filling stations, museums, hotels, multistory car parks or the like. In large cities, however, he will, regularly be provided with a confusingly large number of options in this regard. A way of visually searching for a particular area by altering a map view, that is to say of navigating in a map, is not provided.
The European patent specification EP 0 366 132 B1 discloses a multifunction control device for motor vehicles which has a rotary switch which can be used to input the series of letters in a destination for a navigation unit. This does not allow orientation of the user within a road map view which is output on a display device.
The international application WO 99/19788 discloses a system for real-time identification of gestures. If the system identifies a gesture made by a person, a computer performs an operation which is based on the semantic meaning of the gesture. Thus, by way of example, a person's moving his arms up and down is converted into the image of a bird in flight.